


Against Intentions

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Mu cannot stay his hand.





	Against Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo May 2019, "science and magic".

Mu couldn't help himself -- of course the wiser course of action would be to listen to Master Dohko, stay out of the current state of affairs, wait and watch and hope.

'Hope'.

It was a pleasant sentiment, but it would not help the Bronze Knights being savaged by affronts against the Knighthood, against Cosmo, and against Athena herself, now would it?

Oh he'd seen bits and snips about those 'Black Knights' and his skin crawled. That man, Guraad ... he had no idea what he was doing, in those foul labs of his ...

 _I apologize, Master Dohko._

_But I must act._


End file.
